I Will Follow You into The Dark
by justthewritingchick
Summary: "What if one person could change the way you look at life? He was that one person for her."This is just a one show of the couple Diem/CT from The Real World.


**This is just a little one shot that I decided to write for one of my best Twitter friends Vanessa! Plus, it helped that I just watched the reunion special. I love love love reviews guys. They make me smile so please read and review!**

Diem just started chemo again and every little thing that she was doing had made her exhausted to the point that she could not do anything. For the past 3 months, Diem and C.T have been living together. Once C.T had heard about her recent battle with chemo, he insisted that he help her in any way possible. Being stubborn at first and protective of her heart, Diem was hesitant to let him in again, to let him be involved with this again. C.T ultimately got her to agree to it and they moved in together in a small 3 bedroom apartment in Boston.

The past 3 months were great. Diem really didn't have to worry about anything other than keeping herself in good health. Whenever there was something that needed to be done, C.T was there to help her out with anything. Today seemed to be different. Diem just felt… odd. Getting up from her room, Diem went out into the living room where Chris was sitting on the couch and watching football. A smile came to the woman's face as she got herself a glass of water.

"Diem, I thought I told you to let me start grabbing stuff for you" He said, not even turning around to look at her

"Chris, I thought I told you that I could handle it" Diem added to his comment. She moved to the sink and let some water pour into her glass.

C.T got up from his spot on the couch and put his plate in the sink, standing behind her small body. They always had a huge height difference and C.T loved to mock her for it.

"How's the weather down there today?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face

"Haha, very funny" Diem said, rolling her eyes. This was normal for the two of them. Life seemed perfect, almost too perfect.

A few more weeks went by and it was one of her final sessions with the chemotherapist. Of course, Diem was nervous. If all went well with the test, she could find out if she was cancer free again. As she got ready for her appointment, C.T leaned against the doorway.

"I'm coming with you, D;" he said, looking at her "don't wear the wig, please"

Diem glared at him a little bit as she took the wig off of her head. For some odd reason, he hated the wig. Diem thought that it made her beautiful and it was giving herself more self-confidence. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the door with C.T. On the way to the appointment, Diems' hand didn't stop shaking. Although she had gone through this a number of times, it never got less nerve-racking. C.T drove at a normal pace, looking over at Diem every so often. All he wanted to do was protect her and to make sure that she was safe. With her cancer, he knew that he wasn't able to do that. It killed him.

As they pulled up to the office, Diem looked straight at the brick building, trying to control her breathing. She had to or else her heartbeat would be all over the place. Diem tried to look at him but she was unable to meet his eyes. With a fierce look on her face, Diem got out of the car and walked into the building. C.T followed close behind her. After she got signed in, all they could do was wait now. C.T looked at all the magazines around him. Cosmo, Vogue.

"Hey, maybe we can get some more sex tips" He said in a low whisper as he grabbed a Cosmo from off the table. It was one of his lame attempts to at least make her smile.

"Chris, shut up" Diem said, trying to maintain a straight face but ultimately cracking and smiling ear to ear. He had that kind of effect on her. C.T seemed to make her a better, healthier person in general.

When she heard her name get called, C.T grabbed her hand and walked in with her. Whatever she was going to be going through, he was going to be going through. That's how he wanted it to be. As they got situated in the room, C.T could tell how nervous she really was about this. The cancer that she had, had effected everyone including C.T. Beating this for a second time would show everyone just how strong that she was, not that C.T ever had a doubt in his mind that she wasn't strong. As the doctor came in to take the test, Chris was unsure of whether to stay or just leave. But when Diem took his hand, he knew that he had to stay.

After the test and the doctor left, Diem couldn't help but smile. In one day, her life would be changing. Diem put on her regular clothes and walked out to the car with C.T. Going through chemo one time was tough but going through it for a second time seemed even harder than the first. Once she got into the passenger's side of the car, she turned to C.T slightly

"I wanted to thank you, for everything. You've done so much for me that there really aren't enough words to describe how thankful I am for you" Diem said with a smile on her face. Usually, she wasn't one to show emotions easily. After being hurt multiple times by C.T., she wanted to guard herself from ever being put in that position again.

"No, Diem, you don't have to thank me. You know, I do this because I love you. I do this because I know that you are never going to give up. I wanted to be with you every step of the way and I always want to be here to support you" He said with a small grin on his face as he drove to their place.

**The Next Day:**

Diem had woke up to the smell of bacon burning which was a very unpleasant smell. She furred her eyebrows slightly and got up to find C.T trying to make eggs, bacon and toaster waffles. A laugh stiffed through the girl as she shook her head slightly at him. Grabbing a plate, she put some eggs on to her plate and a half burned toaster waffle.

"Well this is nice, what's the occasion?" Diem asked with a raised eyebrow as she got butter, a knife and a fork out

"Today is the big day, D. We find out if you're cancer free or not so I wanted to do a little something for you" He said as he turned off the stove and grabbed himself a plate.

As they ate, they conversed about small little things. Things like what was going on with other cast mates of the show, what was going on with their friends and general stuff. Then, after about 10 minutes of talking, the phone rang. They both looked at each other as they both ran to her room to go get her cell phone. Diem looked down at it and bit her bottom lip as another ring went passed. Letting out a breath, she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked and looked up at C.T, almost as if she was trying to find the courage for what she was about to hear

"Hi, Diem? This is Dr. Casey. I wanted to tell you that you are now in remission!"

"Re-really? That's great!" Diem said with a smile, almost crushing her phone by how tightly she was gripping it

"Congratulations. It looks like I won't be seeing you anymore. Have a good day" And with that, he hung up the phone.

Diem looked up at C.T with a glowing smile. It was a smile from a cancer survivor and most importantly, a cancer-free woman. She nodded with a smile "It's gone" She said in a low whisper as she jumped into his arms. C.T's arms immediately wrapped around her waist as he spun her around with a huge smile on his face. The cancer was gone and the two of them couldn't have been more overjoyed. This was perfect.

**Thanks for reading this! If you want some more stories about the two of even about another couple, PM me! Reviews are always appreciated **


End file.
